


400

by Zhenya71



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhenya71/pseuds/Zhenya71
Summary: Geno wants to celebrate Sid's 400th goal.Inspired bynomorelonelydayson tumblr.





	400

  
Graphic by [cakemakeithme @ tumblr](https://cakemakethme.tumblr.com)

It was really more of a collar then a necklace, hundreds of diamonds set into silver filigree, glinting fire with every shift of the velvet box. Geno watched as Sidney stared, eyes wide, mouth hanging open slightly. 

"Geno! Jesus, G, I can't... This is... it's too much," Sidney got out at last, tearing his gaze from the diamonds to look up at Geno.

Geno just smiled, smug. "You can," he replied. "Want you to have, Sid. Four hundred diamonds for four hundred goals."

Sid's eyes widened even further if possible. "Four hundred! My God, G, I can't wear this in public. It's just... it's too much. Too obvious."

Geno reached for the box, taking it from Sid's hands, and then setting it aside, turning back to Sid with the necklace. "Wear for me," he replied. "Inside. Just us."

Sid swallowed, blinking, and then nodded. "Okay."

Geno smiled and then stepped behind Sid, settling the cool silver around his throat, fumbling a little with the clasp at the back. Once he had it fastened, he turned Sid to face the mirror on the wall, standing behind him so he could see, too.

Sid's breath caught a little as he lifted one hand to touch the necklace lightly. It gleamed against his skin, and it looked even better then Geno'd expected. It also looked more like a collar then Geno'd expected, and it sent a stab of desire into his gut, his fingers tightening on Sid's hips.

"Looks good," Geno rumbled, after swallowing hard.

Sid's gaze met Geno's in the mirror, fingers still touching the necklace lightly. "It looks like a collar," he said quietly, and watched the way Geno's pupils dilated even further. "You like that." 

Geno flushed, fingers tightening on Sid's hips again, but he nodded jerkily, because what was the point of lying about it? He _did_ like it. A whole hell of a lot. Sid was still watching him in the mirror and he smiled slowly at Geno.

"Would you like me kneeling at your feet, Geno?" Sid asked, voice still quiet. "Wearing nothing but this? Your cock in my mouth? Do you want to fuck me, while I'm wearing your collar?"

The sound that ecaped Geno was gut-punched, his hands shaking where they were still gripping Sid's hips. He stared at Sid in the mirror and then gave a sharp, jerky nod.

Sid shifted to step away from Geno, standing just a few paces away, watching Geno intently as he set to stripping off his clothing, his tshirt, jeans and boxer briefs ending up tossed towards the chair. Once he was naked, he went to his knees on the braided rug beside the bed, his gaze never leaving Geno.

Geno felt like there was a fire in his gut as he watched Sid, the flames licking along his limbs. He groaned softly once Sid was naked, admiring smooth bare skin and the shift of muscles, but when Sid went to his knees, Geno moaned loudly, his cock straining the fly of his jeans.

"You like me like this, G?" Sid said softly, his hands resting on his thighs, the diamonds glinting around his throat. "On my knees for you. All yours."

Geno nodded jerkily again, and then moved forward, hands fumbling with his button and zipper, hissing softly when he freed his cock from the tight denim. "Yeah," he agreed, panting a little. "Look so good, Sid. Look beautiful on knees." Geno slid his hand into Sid's hair, fingers tightening in his curls as he tugged his head back, making Sid look up at him. He stared down at Sid for a moment, swallowing hard, and then rasped, "Mine."

Sid nodded as best he could with Geno's fingers tangled in his hair. "Yours, Geno," he agreed softly. "All yours. That's why I'm wearing your collar. Why I'm on my knees for you."

Geno groaned helplessly, low and ragged, and tightened his fingers just a touch more. "Open," he ordered, and when Sid obeyed him, he slid his cock into the wet heat of Sid's mouth, groaning again. "Ah, fuck," Geno panted. "Sid... so good."

Sid smiled around the thick cock in his mouth, keeping his hands on his thighs. He relaxed his jaw and his throat, tipping his head slightly, and letting Geno fuck his mouth, eyes closed in pleasure. He could feel a tight, tingling sensation sweeping up his limbs, making him shiver hard and moan around Geno's cock. He and Geno'd played around some before, but this... this was nothing like the playing around they'd done before. It felt so much more serious.

Geno was so worked up, he knew he wasn't going to last long, his thrusts getting a little rougher, his fingers tightening in Sid's hair. "Sid," he panted. "Ah, fuck, Sid... such beautiful mouth. Made to suck my cock. Fuck, fuck, close... Sid..."

Sid hummed low in his throat and sucked harder, shivering harder at the ragged sound of Geno's voice. God, this was so _good_ and how did he never know being on his knees like this for Geno would be so _good_? He made a low, encouraging sound, swirling his tongue around the tip of Geno's cock, and then pressing it hard against the underside each time Geno thrust down his throat. The roughness of Geno's thrusts just made his own cock all the harder, but that wasn't even really on his radar at the moment, all of his incredible focus on Geno's pleasure, and on making him moan and gasp as loudly as he could.

Geno forced his eyes open, looking down at Sid, and the sight slammed into him, making his cock harden even more in Sid's mouth. Sid was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, lips stretched around Geno's cock, his hands curled on his thighs, thick body shaking with pleasure, his cock hard and leaking.

Geno reached down and curled his fingers into the necklace, moaning even louder, guttural and helpless. "Sid... Sid, gonna come..." he managed, and then tightened his fingers in Sid's hair and pulled his cock from Sid's mouth, curling his fingers around himself to hold himself steady as he came hard, splattering Sid's upturned face with come.

Sid closed his eyes and moaned raggedly, one hand leaving his thigh to curl around his cock, stroking himself hard and fast. The pleasure building in him, combined with Geno coming all over his face was more then enough to push him over the edge and he cried out loudly as he came, spilling over his fingers. He stroked himself through it, and then forced open his eyes to look up at Geno. The look on Geno's face made him feel like he could almost come again. He still wasn't used to such _adoration_ directed at him. Geno's expression was a mix of awe and pleasure and love, and it hit Sid like a punch to the gut. He leaned in a bit and licked the head of Geno's cock, making Geno moan raggedly before pulling away.

"Sid," Geno murmured, before leaning to kiss him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth. "So perfect," Geno murmured into the kiss. "Beautiful. God, love you. So much." 

"Yours," Sid murmured in return, eyes falling closed again. "Geno. All yours. Love you so much." He kept his eyes closed, just _feeling_ as Geno kissed him and stroked his hair, and then used a baby wipe from the nightstand drawer to clean his face off carefully. 

Geno left the necklace on Sid as he urged him into the big bed, curling up around him and holding him close. "Love you, Sid," he murmured. "So much."

"Love you too, G," Sid replied, feeling utterly content, languor spreading over him as he snuggled into Geno. Then he grinned and added, "This was amazing, you're gonna have to really up your game when I hit five hundred goals."

Geno barked a laugh at that. "I think of something," he replied, tightening his arms. "Go sleep, Sid."

Sid just smiled and obeyed, sliding into the most restful sleep he'd had in weeks, safe and content in Geno's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [zhenya71](https://zhenya71.tumblr.com).


End file.
